


Show Me Your Teeth

by TsukkiNoNeko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (this was very vanilla to write), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Feeding, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/TsukkiNoNeko
Summary: Tsukishima is a vampire.Kuroo Tetsurou is his friend who knows his secret.What can possibly go wrong?Or,I finally post a HQ fic.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69
Collections: Creative Chaos Discord Recs





	Show Me Your Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> My 50th fic is a KuroTsukki fic! Ooh!

Kei's fangs are aching.

It's been nigh a week since the last time he's fed and he can feel his cravings getting worse. He knows from whom he's going to feed from.

The third-year university student who goes by the name of Kuroo Tetsurou has been a willing donor ever since he accidentally outed himself as a vampire.

They met at a fantasy book club orientation. He told the human that he's into vampires while hiding the fact that he, himself, was a living one. He couldn't resist the sweet smell from the human, how _succulent_ his neck looked. Just asking to be bitten by the centuries-old vampire.

They were alone in the club room when Kei's cravings got worse, and Kuroo was the only blood source nearby. He sank his fangs into the human's succulent neck, and found out just how _perfect_ the other's blood was.

A rambling apology later, Kuroo agreed to become Kei's human blood source.

“Tsukki?”

Kei turns around at the sound of his friend's voice. The human is wearing an all-black outfit, the skinny jeans cupping his ass just fine.

“Hi, Kuroo-san,” the vampire makes sure no one's around before leaning into nuzzle his nose against the other's throat, inhaling the sweet scent of his blood. “Didn't know you'd actually show up to my house...”

“Well, it's every vampire-believer's wet dream to find out if vampires _do_ sleep in coffins,” Kuroo chuckles.

“I will drain you dry,” Kei snorts.

The vampire was sat on the front porch as he was waiting for the human. Now that Kuroo is here, he leads the other male into his house.

The ritual is always the same. They sit down, and Kei feeds until his head clears and the bloodlust is gone.

Kei takes a seat on the sofa and Kuroo follows suit, his hands resting on the other's thighs. He elongates his fangs and sinks them into the other's throat. He should stop after a few gulps, but he keeps going, driven by his nature.

“Tsukki?” Kuroo sounds alarmed when he's pushed onto his back.

Kei keeps feeding until he’s moaning from the blood high, and only pulls away when Kuroo pushes him away physically.

“Fuck! I’m sorry, Kuroo-san—”

“Wasn’t expecting that moan, but I’m okay,” Kuroo rubs at his neck; Kei looks away as he laps all the blood clean. “What was that?”

“I lost control again,” Kei sighs. “Guess I’m a monster after all.”

“You are not a monster,” Kuroo reassures him. “A little fang-y and bite-y, but still not a monster.”

Kei wants to ignore the little tug in his heart when his _friend_ says that.

He moves away from Kuroo with another apology.

Only to have Kuroo grab his wrist and pull him into a hug.

“Don’t feel bad about something your nature wanted you to do, Kei,” Kuroo whispers in his ear.

“I want…”

_You_.

“I can give you anything you want, Tsukki,” Kuroo whispers.

“We’re just friends, how can you—”

Kei freezes when Kuroo’s lips ghost over the corner of his lips, so close to kissing him on the lips. He turns around to see lust in those amber eyes.

“I drank too much,” Kei hisses. “There’s aphrodisiac substance in a vampire’s saliva and enough will make you want… things.”

“Is that so wrong?” Kuroo pins Kei under him on the sofa.

“I want this to be a mutual thing, not because you got high off my saliva,” Kei is adamant.

“Maybe this is just giving me the courage to act on my feelings then,” Kuroo worries his lower lip. “I’ve always been fascinated by you…”

“Because I’m a vampire.”

“Because you’re Tsukishima Kei!” Kuroo whisper-yells. “Being a vampire doesn’t have to do anything with my attraction to you.”

Kei thumbs at the other male’s lips, nail digging hard enough to draw a bead of blood. Just as Kuroo lets out a surprised gasp, he replaces the thumb with his lips.

He sucks onto the blood as he kisses Kuroo, letting out a small moan. He laps the blood clean, rutting against the other.

Before he knows it, Kei is undressing his human friend. He wants to experience things he hasn’t allowed himself to, borrowing the courage from his own mistake.

“You’re trembling,” Kuroo states once they’re both naked.

“I’m afraid of dissatisfying you,” Kei states truthfully.

“You can’t ever dissatisfy me,” Kuroo purrs out. “But before we do anything else, I want to ask you something.”

“Yes?”

“Be my boyfriend,” Kuroo asks.

“I—”

“I’ve had feelings for you for the longest time possible, so please?”

“It’s a yes, Kuroo-san,” Kei giggles.

Kei watches his boyfriend as he pecks him on the lips before trailing kisses down south. His tongue plays with Kei’s sensitive nipples for a bit before going down to start lapping at his hole. The vampire lets out a slight moan from the unexpected action, cheeks aflame when his boyfriend’s tongue delves inside alongside two of his fingers. His breath hitches as Kuroo fingers him and flicks his tongue against the most intimate part of him at the same time. His cock chubs up painfully hard, and by the time Kuroo pulls out, he’s so close.

“Kuroo-san…” Kei says in a daze.

“Can we go further, Tsukki?” Kuroo asks.

“Please…”

Kei has experienced pain before a vampire, but being penetrated like this is a different matter. He bites his fangs into his lower lip as Kuroo pushes in, clenching around the intrusion.

“Shit, you’re so tight, Tsukki…” Kuroo rasps out.

“Please move,” Kei whines.

As Kuroo moves inside him, he manages to hit a certain spot inside him that makes him see the stars. He whimpers loudly, something Kuroo catches on. His boyfriend thrusts into the same spot, and before long, the vampire releases with a shout of Kuroo’s name.

Kuroo thrusts for a couple more times before pulling out and releasing all over Kei’s pale abdomen.

“Well,” Kuroo blinks, seemingly confused. “Did that just happen?”

“I see my saliva’s effects are gone,” _I’m sorry, Kuroo-san_.

“I don’t regret it, Tsukki,” Kuroo chuckles. “A bit sore on my neck, but I don’t regret anything that happened today.”

“Does that mean you really want to be my boyfriend?” Kei is hopeful.

“Of course.”

And the kiss they share is sweeter than any blood Kei has ever tasted.


End file.
